WWE: The Next Generation
by FanGirlStuff
Summary: The year is 2030. The stars that were once considered the future have become the ones who are now tasked with passing the torch. This is the story of the next generation of WWE as they look to carve their own place in WWE history. (SYOC , submit now! App is on my profile)
1. Chapter 1

**The year is 2030. Superstars like John Cena and Randy Orton have come and gone. Meanwhile stars like Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns are preparing for their final bows. This isn't there story. This is the story of the next generation. The ones who will take the torch. Follow them in their personal and professional lives as they user in a new era...their era.**

I only have a few rules for OC's

1) They can be the children of wrestlers, but not everyone has to be a second or third generation star.

2) It is not first come, first serve. Main characters will be chosen carefully

3) There will be sex and other adult situations in this story (Yes I'll turn it Rated M, when I build up to the first sex scene.)

4) Please have your PM me apps

5) Be as detailed as possible

6) Feel free to take your time. I appreciate effort. I'll probably post a cast list and prologue in a week.

* * *

 **SYOC:**

Basic info-

Real Name:

Ring Name:

Hometown:

Age:

Birthday (Remember we're in 2030):

Appearance (I need everything. Height and Weight, Hair and Hairstyle, Eye shape and Eye color, Other facial features, arms, abs and waist line, chest, ass size/shape if they're female, breast size/shape if they're female, size of their dick if they're male and any type of facial/pubic hair):

Clothing (I'd like multiple options for this section)-

Ring Attire (s):

Spring/Summer Wardrobe and Style:

Fall/Winter Wardrobe and Style:

Underwear Wardrobe and Style:

Swimsuit Wardrobe and Style:

Professional/Personal-

Outside of the ring Personality:

On Camera Personality:

Gimmick:

Spot on the Card: (Main eventer, Upper Midcard, Midcard, Lower mid card, Jobber or Just about to debut. Remember that this story will begin the day after Wrestlemania 46. Also, let your age be an influence. There hasn't been many 20 year old main eventers in WWE.)

Pros: What are you good at in wrestling

Cons: What are you bad/Suck at in wrestling

Theme Song:

Kinks (For sex scenes):

Short History:

Moveset-

Regular Moves (regular moves that are in the wrestlers repertoire. Don't give special names these. 6-12 please) :

Signature (Sets up finishers and are a step up from regular moves. Up to 2 sigs.):

Finishers (What usually ends matches. Up to 2 finishers):

Questionnaire-

How do they feel about putting people over?

How do they feel about people they don't like?

How long have they been wrestling?

How do they feel about sex?

How do they feel about marriage?

How do they feel about kids?

* * *

Take your time and submit when you can. There's no limit on how many OC's you can send.


	2. Roster so far

**Okay, so this isn't the final list of OC's in the story. It's just the one's I've accepted so far. I'm working on the prologue right now (Which is Wrestlemania 46 and a small backstory on what's happened). I want to say that a lot of you put 'Just about to debut'. I'm going to revoke that. I picked one male OC and one female OC that will debut after mania. So, please tell me your OC's spot on the card. Speaking of which, I'd also like one or two backstage interviewers because I think it would be fun to see a non-wrestler's perspective on everything. I especially need more males. Females too, but males are completely lacking. I could also use a few wrestler's in their 30's. Also, as a little assignment, PM me which of these OC's your OC's would get along with, dislike, fall in love with and hook up with. Just for the sake of me not screwing up and staying true to your character's**

* * *

Name: Jason Sabre

Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Age: 27

Years of experience: 17 years (Will be explained, because I thought it was funny/genius and allowed it. But please, don't have OC's start wrestling at 10.)

Appearance: He stands at 6 feet and weighs 235 pounds. He has a white skin tone. He has messy black hair that comes down, right above his eyes and covers his forehead. There's also a slight spike to his hair. His eyes are dark brown and he has a lean build with some muscle on his arms and has some very attractive abs.

On Camera Personality: 'The Ungovernable'- He doesn't let anyone choose his destiny other than him. He likes to get into matches and brawls. He has a mindset that if you cross him or come at him, he's going to beat the holy hell out of you. Even if you don't mind him, he might start a problem just because he can. He is somewhat unhinged and unafraid of even the biggest of threats. He wants to take on the entire world. He's somewhat of a loner when it comes to fighting. He fights his own battles and fights other people's, but doesn't let them fight his. He doesn't appreciate people getting involved with his messes even if they owe him for him saving their asses at an earlier time. He shows hints of arrogance about his skill. It irritates some, but he's confident in himself going into any situation.

Off Camera personality: There's not much of a difference between the real Jason and the on air Jason. Jason is still ungovernable which causes him to be viewed as somewhat of a bad boy. He has no problem with confrontation or throwing fist at people he doesn't like. He voices his displeasure and does have a smart ass attitude. Some say that's he's brave. Some say that he's stupid and going to screw himself over. Around friends, he's usually an okay dude, although he doesn't change his smartass nature.

Finishers: Final Blow (RKO), Bleeding Black (Crossface)

Card Spot: Upper midcarder/ Main eventer

* * *

Real Name: Matt Gonzalez

Ring Name: Matt Lopez

Hometown: Albuquerque, NM

Age: 25

Years of experience: 10 years

Appearance : 5'11, 195 pounds. His light brown hair is cut in a number 2 buzz, clashing with his emerald green eyes, which are in an almond shape. He has dimples, which adds to his marketability. His 'V' shaped waist is highlighted by his well toned body. A six pack of abs help bring out his arms, which in turn bring out his well toned chest. Not exactly barrel chested for his weight class, but pretty damn close. His biceps are constantly worked out, thanks to his hockey background.

On Camera Personality: 'Gray Knight'- he's respectful, but doesn't underestimate any of his opponents. If they disrespect him, then he's willing to do whatever it takes to win.

Off Camera Personality: he is a caring person. He will make donations to help out kids who are orphans or suffering from diseases that are deadly. His friends know that he's very protective of them as well. He's also shy around anyone he has a crush on.

Finishers: Rise and Fall (Pumphandle Neck breaker), Painkiller (Fisherman Driver).

Card Spot: About to debut

* * *

 **Female Superstars:**

Real Name: Isabella Rose Giles

Ring Name: Bella Rose

Hometown: Bath, Somerset, England

Age: 23

Years of Experience: 5

Appearance: Isabella has gorgeous straight/wavy long dark chocolate brown hair, her eyes are a emerald green color, and her skin is a honey gold/natural suntan. She is a 32 C cupped girl with a Jennifer Lopez-sized booty. She is a very beautiful woman, if you could picture her. Isabella stands at 5'9.

On Camera Personality: 'British Beauty' Isabella can either be your best friend or your worst enemy. She is not afraid to stand up to anybody, she's determined to win, and if she wins a title, Isabella will be the best champion that she will be to the best of her ability. Also, she can help the current title holder keep her title by distracting the opponent when the referee isn't looking.

Off Camera Personality: Isabella is one of the easiest people to get along with outside of wrestling. She is always on the go girl, getting things done that need to be done, and helping others in need that help in the community.

Finishers: Sweet Sacrifice (a Modified Scorpion Crosslock. Usually preceded by Standing moonsault), Beautiful Nightmare (Modified Gogoplata usually preceded by a Chokeslam)

Card Spot: Lower Midcard

* * *

Real Name: Violet Exton

Ring Name: Violet McFarlane

Hometown:Manchester, England

Age:22

Years of Experience: 7 years

Appearance:Light sun tan that gives her skin a more natural glow skin. Violet sports midlength Ash blonde hair with side swept bangs. Her eyes are an almond shape and are a mossy green color. Violet has C- cup breasts and a well toned ass. Violet has a small amount of freckles across her cheekbones and a mole on her right hand. Violet is 5'2 and weighs 115 pounds. Violet sports nicely toned abs, legs and arms.

On Camera Personality: Violet can be your best friend or your worst nightmare. She's fun, rebellious and quirky, never missing an opportunity to make a joke or find a way to lighten the mood. She will always speak her mind even if it's harsh, honesty is her policy. However Violet isn't all fun and games, when upset she becomes reckless and tends to shut herself away from others. She's stubborn and it takes a lot to change her mind, even then she still won't be 100% invested into the idea.

Outside of the ring Personality:Outside the ring Violet is similar to her in ring character. She's fun and quirky but abides by the rules. Honesty is her thing. Violet is a sweet, optimistic and intelligent woman. Violet is always happy and will talk to anyone, she always has time to help out. However Violet is not one to be taken advantage of or used. She can stand up for herself and others making bravery another personality trait.

Finishers: Profanity (Octopus Stretch), Grounded (Forward Somersault cutter)

Spot on the Card: Midcard

* * *

Real Name: Caroline Stratigeas

Ring Name: Damian Night

Hometown: New York, NY

Age: 23

Years of experience: 4 years

Appearance: Light skin tone with long blond hair. She has wavy hair, sometimes she do a Half Up Half Down dutch braid. Blue eyes. Stands at 5'8. DD Cup and Voluptuous body shape.

On Camera Personality: 'daughter of a legend'- confident, kind, hot-tempered (in the ring after failing to get a 3 count after the 4ed time), don't like to cheat to win, she go all out in a street fight, charismatic

Outside of the ring Personality: a little shy around people she first meet, nice, a little bit hot headed, straightforward way of speaking, brutally honest and charismatic, she dislike rude and selfish, egotistical people

Finishers: Demon Kick (Angelina Love's Botox injection)

Card Spot: About to debut

* * *

Real Name: Katarina McCray-Fatu

Ring Name: Katarina Love

Hometown: Miami, Florida

Age:24

Years of experience: 7 years

Appearance: She's 5'8 and weighs 125lbs she has shoulder length burgundy hair styled into a blunt bob. She has light brown skin with medium sized light brown eyes, she has a little nose, pouty pink lips and deep dimples. She's got a build just like her mother Naomi, nice muscle on her arms they aren't really noticeable but she's strong enough to lift opponents, She's got big perky C cup breasts with a slim waist and big butt.

On Camera Personality: 'Queen Bee'- She's a mean girl, she's sassy and a bully. She loves to fight and play mind games. She usually arms herself with a flock of followers but doesn't need them to back her up.

Off Camera Personality: She's a sweetheart is nice to everyone, always smiling and laughing and putting others first

Finishers:Love Buster (Fireman's Carry Facebuster) ,Love Lockdown (Modifed Liontamer)

Spot on the card: Midcard

* * *

 **Wrestlers that are still around:**

Braun Strowman (Age: 46)

Rusev (Age: 45)

Scott Dawson (Age: 45)

Roman Reigns (Age: 44)

Dean Ambrose (Age: 44)

Seth Rollins (Age: 43)

Neville (Age: 43)

Big E (Age: 43)

Jinder Mahal (Age: 43)

Xavier Woods (Age: 43)

Bray Wyatt (Age: 42)

Dash Wilder (Age: 42)

Johnny Gargano (Age: 42)

Gran Metalik (Age: 41)

Andrade Almas (Age: 40)

Bo Dallas (Age: 39)

Alexa Bliss (Age: 38)

Paige (Age: 37)

Peyton Royce (Age: 37)

Akam (Age: 36)

Noam Dar (Age: 36)

Rezar (Age: 35)

Aliyah (Age: 35)

Liv Morgan (Age: 35)


End file.
